


A thoughtful proposal

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A cute short story about a very romantic proposal.





	A thoughtful proposal

Our tale starts in the middle of a date between Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus said, "You've been acting very strange today Scorpy, is something wrong?"

Scorpius assured him, "Nothing is wrong, Al."

Albus replied, "If you say so."

Scorpius muttered, "I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

Albus smirked. "Why would you be nervous?"

Scorpius grinned. "I am about to ask you something very important, but before I do, I have to take you somewhere."

Albus insisted, "Lead the way."

Scorpius took his hand and they walked for a short while before arriving at their destination; a spot near The Great Lake.

Scorpius bent down on one knee, opened a small box and asked, "Will you Albus Severus Potter do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my husband?"

Albus beamed, "You brought me to the place where we had our first date, so of course I'm going to say yes."

Scorpius slipped the ring on his finger and responded, "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive, Al."

Albus stated, "Every day with you has made me the happiest man alive."


End file.
